To evacuate the heat produced by electronic integrated circuit chips, it is known to associate therewith metal heat-transferring members equipped with radiators or connected to walls of an apparatus. Nevertheless, these solutions are unsuitable and not very effective especially when the available volumes are small or when the electronic chips are remote.